Secret Agent Man
by fanka77
Summary: Co zrobi Bobby, gdy zobaczy Tarę z tajemniczym mężczyzną u boku? Do czego się posunie, by poznać tożsamość rywala i czy pozostanie przy tym niewykrytym agentem? Oto pytania, na które odpowiedź znajdziecie, czytając...


- _Co, do diabła?_- pomyślał zdumiony, gdy wracając z przesłuchania jednego z pracowników lotniska, będącego świadkiem w ich nowej sprawie, przypadkowo, kątem oka, dostrzegł znajomą postać, której z pewnością jeszcze nie powinno tu być, przynajmniej nie przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie…- Przecież miała siedzieć w Teksasie!- szepnął zdziwiony, patrząc na opaloną i promienną dziewczynę.

Nie, żeby nie cieszył się z jej powrotu. Jeśli miał być szczery, stęsknił się za nią przez ten miesiąc, cholernie się stęsknił. Odkąd, po tym paskudnym postrzale, poszła na urlop, biuro nie było już takie samo, jak kiedyś, bo w ich szarej codzienności zabrakło tej psotnej iskry, tej radości, którą promieniowała. Nawet żarty z Mylesa nie bawiły go tak, jak dawniej. Skoro jednak wróciła, znów zaświeciło słoneczko nadziei w jego samotnym życiu i podekscytowany ruszył w jej stronę, by się przywitać i pomóc jej z bagażem. Nie mógł się doczekać, aby zakraść się niepostrzeżenie i zakrywając jej oczy, szepnąć „Zgadnij, kto!". Wyszczerzył się wesoło i ostrożnie ruszył w jej stronę, ale nie zdążył pokonać nawet połowy dystansu, gdy stało się coś, co kazało mu się gwałtownie zatrzymać. Jego szczęka opadła z hukiem, a oczy niemal wyszły z orbit, gdy nagle, przy jej boku, pojawił się olbrzymi facet, którego obdarzyła szerokim uśmiechem, i który taszczył na napakowanych ramionach nie tylko swój plecak, ale również jej charakterystyczny, obwieszony maskotkami Disneya, worek podróżny. Mało tego! Ów ciężar nie zdawał się robić na nim żadnego wrażenia, bo facet głupawo się wyszczerzył i gestem zachęcił, by wskoczyła mu na plecy.

- To chyba jakieś żarty!- jęknął patrząc, jak zwinnie ulokowała się na gigantycznym grzbiecie swojego towarzysza i zadowolona objęła go za szyję, by po minucie zniknąć wraz z nim z pola widzenia.

- _Co to za koleś? I co, do diabła, łączy go z Tarą?!-_ pomyślał, dźgnięty boleśnie sztyletem nieoczekiwanej zazdrości, którego ostrze utkwiło głęboko w jego sercu i duszy.

Cała radość z faktu, że wróciła do D.C. wcześniej, uszła z zaszokowanego Bobby'ego, niczym powietrze z przebitej opony, a w jej miejscu pojawił się ten dojmujący niepokój i poczucie zagrożenia ze strony potencjalnego rywala.

- _Rywala?-_ przyszło mu na myśl i musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że dokładnie tak potraktował tajemniczego gościa, z którym była. Po raz pierwszy tak dojmująco odczuł obecność mężczyzny w życiu Tippy i sam nie był pewien, dlaczego. Nie raz przecież widział, jak faceci z nią flirtowali, a nawet próbowali się z nią umawiać, odkąd oficjalnie znów była do wzięcia po zerwaniu ze Stanleyem, a jednak żaden z nich nigdy nie wydawał mu się kimś, kto mógłby zagrozić jego „układowi" z Tarą, aż do teraz… Czy dlatego, że wydawali dobrze znać, że ona najwyraźniej nie tylko mu ufała, ale też była z nim zżyta? Bobby nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, by do kogokolwiek tuliła się w ten sposób i stanowczo mu się to nie podobało…

***

Wracając do biura, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co zobaczył w hali przylotów i podświadomie tak mocno zaciskał ręce na kierownicy SUV-a, że aż pobielały mu palce, a kiedy omal nie przejechał na czerwonym zrozumiał, że musi się szybko uspokoić, albo wpakuje się w kłopoty i miał na to tylko jeden sposób…

- Podwójnego cheeseburgera, duże frytki i dużego waniliowego shake'a poproszę.- powiedział, podjeżdżając pod swój ulubiony fast food.

- Dodatkowy sos, sir?- uprzejmie spytał sprzedawca.

- Dziękuję.- zaprzeczył zaraz Koala.

- To będzie 6,50, sir.- podliczył młody, przyjmując od agenta dziesięciodolarowy banknot, a w zamian dając mu jedzenie, wraz z resztą.

Bobby zabrał, co jego i skierował się do najbliższego parku, gdzie mógł zjeść w spokoju, i oczyścić umysł. Desperacko tego potrzebował, jeśli miał wrócić do pracy i nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Niestety, tego dnia chyba wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciw niemu, bo w trakcie posiłku, z kanapki popłynął ketchup, robiąc efektowną plamę na jego ulubionej marynarce i koszuli, że o krawacie nie wspomnieć, i Crash zaklął pod nosem.

- Szlag by to!- warknął, wycierając się papierową serwetką, niestety, ku jego udręce, plama jeszcze bardziej się rozmazała i Manning omal nie wyszedł z siebie.- Jeszcze tego brakowało!

- Użyj wody gazowanej, młody człowieku.- poradziła mu pewna babcia, która właśnie przechodziła obok, prowadząc na smyczy pstrokatego teriera.- Powinna pomóc.- uśmiechnęła się, oferując mu swoją radę.

- Dziękuję, pani. Spróbuję!- zapewnił, posyłając jej czarowny uśmiech, który jednak zniknął zaraz po tym, jak mały potwór staruszki wybrał sobie jego nogę, jako alternatywę dla drzewka lub hydrantu i bezczelnie go obsikał.

- Sparky!- zawołała jego pani, zaszokowana zachowaniem pupila.- Jak mogłeś?! Niedobry pies! Niedobry!- pogroziła mu palcem, po czym przepraszająco spojrzała na mężczyznę.- Proszę mu wybaczyć. Jest taki młody!- westchnęła, lecz najwyraźniej nie zamierzała zrobić nic więcej, bo tylko skróciła smycz i pociągnęła kundla za sobą, by zniknąć w najbliższej alejce.

- Cholera!- jęknął Bobby.- Jasna, przeklęta cholera!- dorzucił wściekle, wstając, wyrzucając do kosza niedojedzone resztki i ruszając w miejsce, gdzie zaparkował samochód.- Jak ja teraz pokażę się w robocie?- narzekał pod nosem.- Harvard mnie zakracze, a kolejne pół biura wyśmieje. Pięknie! Po prostu cudownie!- dodał z rezygnacją.

Jadąc na Pennsylvania Ave. pomyślał, że oszczędzi sobie upokorzenia, jeśli zajedzie do domu i się przebierze, ale przy tych korkach, zajęłoby to ze dwie bite godziny, więc pozostało mu tylko jedno. Z głośnym westchnieniem zatrzymał się przed centrum handlowym, stojącym blisko budynku Hoover'a i szybko podskoczył do najbliższego sklepu z męską konfekcją, gdzie z bólem serca kupił nową koszulę, jeansy i krawat, a przy okazji dał się namówić na zakup całkiem niezłej, skórzanej kurtki. Dobrze, że wypłata była blisko, bo nieco się przy tym spłukał, choć teraz przynajmniej nie musiał przejmować się komentarzami swojego biurkowego partnera. Zdaniem ekspedientki- wyglądał świetnie i to było jego jedyne pocieszenie.

Zapłacił, zabrał torbę z poplamionymi rzeczami i wrócił do biura, gdzie zajął się raportem.

Na pytanie kolegów, skąd nagła zmiana garderoby, wymyślił pokrętną historyjkę o zmianie opony i szybko zajął się pracą. Nie mógł się jednak skupić i gdy wreszcie nadeszła szósta, z ulgą pozbierał swoje rzeczy, po czym pędem opuścił gmach FBI i z piskiem opon skierował swojego Tahoe w kierunku dzielnicy, gdzie mieszkała Tara. Musiał wiedzieć…

***

Była w domu. W oknach jej apartamentu było jasno i Bobby nie mógł się powstrzymać, by chociaż nie spróbować zajrzeć do środka. Tylko jak, do licha, miał to zrobić, gdy mieszkała na pierwszym piętrze?!

Mógłby, co prawda, użyć schodów pożarowych, ale przecież od razu by go wykryto, a nie o to mu chodziło. Musiał być dyskretny i w miarę „niewidzialny". To, dlatego rozejrzał się wokół, poszukując najlepszego „punktu obserwacyjnego" i po chwili rozważania wybrał na niego pobliskie drzewo, dość wysokie i na tyle gęste, by go ukryć. Przynajmniej na to liczył zdejmując kurtkę i z niejakim trudem wdrapując się po dość gładkim pniu, na położone wysoko konary. Nie zapomniał przy tym zabrać sprzętu…

- Dzięki Bogu!- westchnął, gdy wreszcie ulokował się na odpowiedniej gałęzi i przystawił lornetkę do oczu, nakierowując ją na wybrany cel.

- _Gdzie jesteś, luv?_- myślał, obserwując jej kuchenne okno.- _Pokaż się…_- zachęcał w myślach, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi na irytujący, połamany konar, wbijający mu się boleśnie w bok.

Jakby na zawołanie, obiekt jego myśli istotnie ukazał się w oknie, z uśmiechem patrząc na wyjątkowo dziś rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Waszyngtońska jesień była wyjątkowo piękna i ciepła tego roku, i musiał przyznać, że nie dziwił się zachwytowi Tippy, wciągającej w nozdrza cudowne, wieczorne powietrze. Och jakże on tęsknił za tym uśmiechem, za nią…

Urlop zdrowotny ewidentnie jej posłużył, bo w jego oczach nigdy nie wyglądała równie pięknie i promiennie, co teraz. Poza tym, nie miał wątpliwości, że wreszcie zdołała się zrelaksować i wyciszyć po tym wszystkim. Kwitła…

Wygłodniałym wzrokiem obserwował każdy jej ruch, w duszy modląc się, aby była w domu sama, aby facet, którego z nią widział, okazał się nieistotnym znajomym, chociaż rozum podpowiadał mu, że się oszukiwał. Jakby na dowód tego, rzeczony osiłek pojawił się obok niej, podając jej butelkę piwa i całując w czoło, co przyjęła z radosnym uśmiechem.

- Sukinkot!- syknął zazdrośnie.- Gdzie z tymi grabiami?!- warknął, gdy fagas objął „jego" luv potężnym ramieniem i szczerząc się głupio, przytulił do siebie.

Crash nie miał pojęcia, o czym rozmawiali, ale cokolwiek to było, rozbawiło oboje do tego stopnia, że nie mogąc pohamować chichotu, cofnęli się razem w głąb mieszkania i Bobby stracił resztki opanowania.

- Co zaaaa…- zaczął epitet pod adresem nieznajomego, ale nie dokończył, bowiem w tym momencie, gałąź, na której siedział, nie wytrzymała i z trzaskiem złamała się pod jego ciężarem, posyłając agenta wprost na chodnik i pod nogi pewnego staruszka…

- Zboczeniec!- zawołał dziadek na cały głos, widząc obcego faceta z lornetką, spadającego z drzewa.- Podglądacz!!!!!- alarmował na cały głos, wywijając przy tym laską.- Niech ktoś wezwie policję!!!

- Sir, sir! To nie tak, jak pan myśli!- próbował uspokajać go Crash, ale dziadek nie słuchał. Wprost przeciwnie, jego laseczka była na najlepszej drodze, by wylądować na poobijanych plecach biednego agenta…

- Zboczeniec! Policja! Zboczeniec!- nieustępliwie wołał staruszek, ignorując starania młodego mężczyzny, który ledwie uniknął ciosu.

- Sir!- jęknął wreszcie Manning.- To ja jestem policja!- zawołał.

- Uważaj, bo uwierzę, cwaniaczku!- wzdrygnął się dziadek.

- To prawda, sir!- przekonywał Crash.- Jestem z FBI. Zaraz pokażę odznakę, ale proszę przestać krzyczeć i mnie atakować.- dodał, jedną ręką się osłaniając, a drugą sięgając do spodni w poszukiwaniu dokumentów.

- No i?- niecierpliwił się staruszek, widząc, że Bobby ma kłopoty z namierzeniem odznaki. Jego laska nadal wisiała nad agentem, niczym miecz Damoklesa, w razie, gdyby młody próbował go nabrać.

- Gdzieś musi tu być!- jęknął Manning, bezradnie przeszukując kieszenie. Był przy tym tak zafrasowany, że nawet nie zauważył, iż nie są już sami, dopóki nie usłyszał chichotu…

- Tego szukasz, Bobby?- padło z ust rozbawionej Tary, która stała obok, trzymając w dłoni jego odznakę.

- Tippy?- zaczerwienił się po uszy, przyłapany w tak idiotyczny sposób.

- Pani go zna, panno Taro?- natychmiast zapytał starszy pan.

- Tak, panie Mitnick. Wszystko w porządku, to przyjaciel.- wyjaśniła spokojnie.- Pracujemy razem.- dodała, oddając Crashowi dokumenty, które natychmiast pokazał wojowniczemu dziadkowi.

- Widzi pan? Mówiłem, że jestem z tych dobrych.- powiedział nieco urażonym tonem.

- Wybacz, młody człowieku, ale w tych czasach nigdy nie wiadomo.- odparł Mitnick.- Na drugi raz, nie łaź z lornetkami po drzewach, to nie będzie problemu.- stwierdził rzeczowo i zwrócił się do Tippy.- Skoro wszystko w porządku, wracam do domu. Dobrej nocy, panno Taro.- powiedział.

- Dobrej nocy, panie Mitnick.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

- Żegnam, młody człowieku.- dziadek rzucił w stronę agenta, który wreszcie wstał i zaczął się otrzepywać.- Proszę pamiętać, co powiedziałem. Kolejny członek straży sąsiedzkiej może nie być tak wyrozumiały, jak ja!- dokończył i dziarsko ruszył w swoją stronę.

Bobby pokiwał tylko głową i jego wzrok, pełen zakłopotanie, powrócił do dziewczyny, o którą było całe to zamieszanie.

- To jak, powiesz mi, co tutaj robisz o wpół do ósmej wieczorem, Bobby?- zachichotała.

Zanim jednak zdołał odpowiedzieć, u jej boku pojawił się ten gigant z lotniska.

- W porządku, Tippy?- spytał wesoło.- Kim jest twój przyjaciel?- dodał zaciekawiony, patrząc na doprowadzającego się powoli do ładu nieznajomego.

- Yeah.- odpowiedziała krótko, a potem dokonała prezentacji.- Tyler, to jest Agent Specjalny Bobby Manning. Pracujemy razem. Bobby, to mój brat- Tyler „Taran" Williams- powiedziała.- Tyler jest strażakiem…- dorzuciła z dumą.

- Miło cię poznać.- powiedział Crash, z ulgą i niezaprzeczalną radością, ściskając dłoń brata Tippy.- Tara nie mówiła, że ma brata.

- Nie robi tego, żeby koś się nie dowiedział, iż w rodzinie jest ktoś mądrzejszy od niej samej!- roześmiał się psotnie Tyler i dostał kuksańca od siostry.

- Wmawiaj to sobie, to kiedyś uwierzysz!- stwierdziła dziewczyna i znów zwróciła się do przyjaciela.- Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś, Crash…- przypomniała.

- Eeee…- zająknął się zawstydzony. Przecież nie mógł jej wyznać, że przyszedł ją szpiegować, bo go zazdrość zżerała!

- Crash?- roześmiał się Tyler.- Interesująca ksywka!- mrugnął, raz jeszcze odciągając uwagę Tippy od jej zaczerwienionego po czubek głowy „kolegi po fachu".

- Długa historia.- odparł niepewnie Manning.

- To może przyjdziesz do nas na małego browara i opowiesz, skąd się wzięła?- zaproponował „Taran".

- Tylko, jeśli ty zdradzisz pochodzenie swojej.- zgodził się zadowolony, że być może, dzięki temu zaproszeniu, uda mu się uniknąć niewygodnych wyjaśnień. Może jego luv zapomni przez ten czas, o co pytała…

- Świetnie!- ucieszył się Tyler.- To idziemy!- zaordynował i obaj z Bobbym ruszyli przodem, zostawiając zdumioną Tarę nieco z tyłu.

- Bobby…- odezwała się po chwili.

- Tak, luv?- spytał, odwracając się do niej.

- Lornetka raczej nie będzie ci potrzebna….- powiedziała, z trudem nad sobą panując. Jeśli myślał, że mu się upiecze, to się pomylił i musiała mu o tym przypomnieć.

- Aaa, tak!- odparł.- Sekunda.- poprosił, zostawiając rzeczone narzędzie w SUV-ie, zamykając starannie samochód i wracając do rodzeństwa, stojącego przy wejściu do kamienicy.- Już!- wyszczerzył się i podążył za nimi.

Wieczór przy piwku, okazał się bardzo udany, zwłaszcza, że Bobby szybko znalazł wspólny język z bratem Tippy. Obaj, bowiem nie tylko opowiedzieli o swoich przezwiskach (Tyler dowiedział się o rozbitym wozie, a Crash, że młody Williams miał, jak to określiła Tara „niezdrowy zwyczaj do wyważania każdych drzwi, na jakie natrafił")…

- Hej! Twoje są całe!- zaprotestował Tyler.

- I chwała Bogu, inaczej zapłaciłbyś za nowe!- odcięła się.

… ale potem zaczęli rozmawiać o Tarze i wspólnych przygodach, więc dziewczyna tylko przewróciła oczami i poszła zrobić więcej popcornu.

Była jedenasta wieczorem, gdy „Taran" potężnie ziewnął i Bobby stwierdził, że czas na niego.

- Miło było!- powiedział Williams, gdy żegnali się uściskiem ręki.- Musimy to jeszcze powtórzyć, zwłaszcza, gdy już znajdę swoje własne mieszkanie. Nie mogę przecież wiecznie siedzieć Tippy na głowie!- mrugnął wesoło.- Jak coś, zapraszam na parapetówę!- dodał i chwilę potem zniknął w gościnnej sypialni.

- Masz fajnego brata, luv.- uśmiechnął się Bobby, gdy Tippy odprowadzała go do drzwi.

- A ty, jak zwykle się wykręcasz.- odparła, lustrując go wzrokiem.- Co robiłeś pod moim domem?- spytała bez ogródek.- I po jakie licho wlazłeś na to drzewo z lornetką w ręku, Crash?

- _Cholera!-_ pomyślał.- _A miałem nadzieję, że odpuści!_

- Więc?- poganiała go zniecierpliwiona.

- Eeee… Obserwowałem podejrzanego?- odparł niepewnie.

- Taaa! A ja nazywam się Manning!- zachichotała z powątpiewaniem.

- Chciałbym…- mruknął, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

- Huh?- spytała zdumiona. Nie była pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała, ale rumieniec na jego policzkach był niejaką wskazówką…

- Nic takiego.- odpowiedział zaraz.- Idę, późno się robi!- dodał, chwytając klamkę, ale zanim zdołał opuścić mieszkanie, ona chwyciła jego dłoń.

- Bobby.- powiedziała stanowczo, wzrokiem dając do zrozumienia, że chce wyjaśnień i to w tej chwili.

Zawahał się, ale wiedział, że i tak nie ucieknie. Poza tym, co miał do stracenia (oprócz jej przyjaźni, oczywiście)? To było duże ryzyko, jednak z drugiej strony, potencjalne korzyści mogły być o wiele większe, gdyby ich, jej przyjaźń, przerodziła się w coś więcej, tak jak w jego przypadku…Wziął, więc głęboki oddech i nareszcie odpowiedział:

- Byłem dziś na lotnisku, luv.- przyznał.- Przypadkowo zobaczyłem, że przyleciałaś, ale kiedy do ciebie szedłem, pojawił się Tyler i pomyślałem…- tu się zaczerwienił i na chwilę zamilkł.

-… że mnie coś z nim łączy?- dokończyła za niego. Nie na darmo była geniuszem…

- Yeah.- przyznał zakłopotany.- Potem szybko zniknęliście w tłumie, a ja nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć. Nigdy jeszcze nie czułem takiej, eee, zazdrości.- mruknął, spuszczając oczy.- W pracy zupełnie nie mogłem się skupić i doszedłem do wniosku, że muszę się dowiedzieć, kim on dla ciebie jest, bo inaczej wyląduję u czubków.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mnie szpiegowałeś?- zapytała z nutką humoru w głosie.

- Yup.- przyznał ze wstydem, nadal wpatrując się w swoje buty.- Wybacz, nie powinienem, luv, ale…

- Ale?- usłyszał.

- Ale od pewnego czasu czuję do ciebie coś więcej, niż przyjaźń i myśl, że mogłabyś wychodzić z kimś innym, niż ja, sprawia, że zachowuję się, jak idiota.- Przepraszam, Taro!- powiedział, nareszcie odważywszy się na nią spojrzeć, by wiedziała, że mówił szczerze.

- Więc, dlaczego nigdy nie poprosiłeś, bym wyszła z tobą?- spytała powoli Tippy.

- Bo bałem się, że się nie zgodzisz.- odpowiedział- Nie po tym, co zrobiłem i powiedziałem po koncercie.- dodał ciszej.

- Kto nie prosi, ten nie ma.- stwierdziła miękko, uśmiechając się lekko i w sercu agenta pojawił się cień nadziei.

- A gdybym poprosił, zgodziłabyś się?- zapytał niepewnie.

- To bardzo prawdopodobne! Ale musiałbyś spróbować, inaczej nigdy się tego nie dowiesz.- zachichotała cicho, a Bobby się wyszczerzył.

- Umówisz się ze mną, Taro?- zaproponował bez zbędnej zwłoki, robiąc maślane oczy.

- Z przyjemnością, Bobby.- odparła z uśmiechem.

- Jutro wieczorem?- spytał podekscytowany.

- Przyjedź po mnie o siódmej.- stwierdziła wesoło, a jedyne, co potem usłyszała, to jego „Woohooo!", gdy szczęśliwy porwał ją w ramiona i okręcił wokół własnej osi.

- Będę o czasie!- zapewnił entuzjastycznie, stawiając ją wreszcie na ziemi, a potem pocałował w policzek.- Dziękuję, że dałaś mi jeszcze jedną szansę, luv. Nie pożałujesz!- zapewnił gorąco.

- Liczę na to, Koala!- mrugnęła wesoło, a kiedy wreszcie się pożegnali, zamknęła za nim drzwi, oparła się o nie i uśmiechnęła szeroko.

- Mówiłem, siostra, że moja przeprowadzka przyniesie same plusy!- usłyszała głośny chichot Tylera i przewracając oczami, zawołała:

- Idź spać, Taran, albo ci w tym szybko pomogę, tyle, że wtedy już się nie obudzisz!- zagroziła psotnie.

- Obiecanki- cacanki!- odciął się zabawnie i ścieląc swoje łóżko, podśpiewywał:- Zakochana para, Tippy i Bobbara!

Wiedziała, że nie ma sensu tego komentować, więc tylko wyrzuciła puste butelki po piwie do kosza, miskę po popcornie włożyła do zmywarki i ziewając poszła do siebie. Jeśli miała jutro zwalić Crasha z nóg, musiała się wyspać…

***

Wracając do domu, Bobby był wniebowzięty. Najgorszy dzień jego życia, stał się najlepszym wieczorem jego życia (jak dotąd, bo zamierzał się postarać, by jego randka z Tarą była niezapomniana) i choć zadek nadal jeszcze bolał po pamiętnym lądowaniu, to nie żałował, że zrobił z siebie kretyna. Dzięki temu, jego luv naprawdę została JEGO luv i wiedział, że nie pozwoli, by to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli jej odejść, bo już od dawna, tylko w niej widział przyszłą panią Manning, tylko w Tippy…

- Dobranoc, luv. Do jutra…- szepnął, zasypiając.

W tym czasie, po drugiej stronie dzielnicy, pewna dziewczyna mówiła do niego to samo…

KONIEC


End file.
